Danny Phantom Frozen
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: If Frozen took place in the Danny Phantom universe (edited story). I don't own Danny Phantom or Frozen. They belong to Butch Hartman and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer- I edited the plot of the movie slightly**

* * *

Key

Danny- Elsa

Sam- Anna

Gregor- Hans

Frostbite- Olaf

Jasmine- Kristoff

Clockwork- Pabbie

Tucker- Oaken

Vlad- Duke Of Weselton

Scarlett (OC)- Bulda


	2. Chapter 2

A group of Observants gather around the screen. A black haired boy being zapped with Ectoplasm is playing on repeat. Jazz, and her Puppy Cujo, are hiding, watching her younger brother. The Observants suddenly break into song.

Born a total normal human

To a pair of ghost hunters

Their youngest child with jet black hair

Of which they named Danny

\

Skip to when he is 14

An experiment gone wrong

A portal to the world of the dead

This was a mistake

His DNA, mutated

\

Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold

Phantom had powers but with no control

Alive but dead, dead but alive

And stronger than a hundred men

\

Born of a portal to the ghost zone

And human DNA combining

This ghostly force alive but dead

Has a duty to protect

\

Flying over Amity Park

The town that he protected

From all the ghosts

That plagued the town

Beware of the Box Ghost

(Clockwork, the leader, notices Jazz and adopts her)


	3. Chapter 3

Scene: Lady Sam as at a sleepover at Prince Daniel (aka Danny Phantom), air to the throne of Amity.

Danny was born with his powers and Danny is currently 4 and Sam is 3

* * *

Sam wakes up to here an echoing 'Beware' from outside the Palace. She exits her black sleeping bag and climes onto Dannys bed and starts to shake him.

"Danny, Wake up, wake up," Danny's eyes open and close quickly, and mutters

"Sam, go back to sleep,"

"I can't, Box Ghost is flying all over town,"

"Go back to sleep, let Wisconsin Blasters handle him"

"Do you want to go fight ghosts?" Danny's eyes open again and flash green.

* * *

'Come on, come on," says Sam, her eyes wide with excitement. Danny is actually already outside and Sam walks into an invisible prince.

"Go ghost, go ghost," she says, her violet eyes glinting with excitement. Danny lets glowing rings transform him into his alto-ego of Danny Phantom. The Box Ghost floats by and Danny takes off into the sky with the Fenton Thermos in his gloved hand.

"I am the Box Ghost..." he begins, but is interrupted by being sucked into the Thermos.

"hey, Sam, wanna build a ice yeti?" and they got to work!

"I name you Frostbite!" Sam announced

Danny suddenly felt a cold sensation come over him. "I control the power, the power doesn't control me!" he chanted inside his head, trying to let out the ice. He smiled at his success, this was his first time without help from the Far Frozen.

"Look Sam, I did it!," he celebrate, hoping his friend would return. When she didn't , he turned and saw her covered in a thin layer of ice.

Mamma, Papa," He called out, hoping they would be able to help her. The Fenton's rushed outside to find their son clutching Sam. Her black hair had a streak of pure phantom white.

"Daniel, what have you done, this is getting out of hand, we let you live even though half of you is the same ectoplasmic scum that stole our daughter."

"It was an accident," said Danny, tears sprouting in his still-green eyes. The rings transformed him into Fenton, and he turned to Sam. "Sorry Sam," King Jack picked her up and declared "She's ice cold!" to which Queen Madeline replied "I know where we have to go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Madeleine Fenton ran into the library and grabbed a book. Inside was a scroll map and a picture of hundreds of one eyes ghosts and a shape-shifting ghost called Clockwork. They activated the ghost portal and flew the Spector Speeder, Danny making floating ice crystals through the zone so they could find their way home. They eventually arrived at the Clock Tower. The only sound was the humans footsteps

''help, my best friend," called Danny, desperately, tears sprouting from his green eyes. Suddenly one eyed ghosts in robes entered from the shadows. The nearest one spoke "everything is as it should be," before turning aŵay. Just as the humans and Danny was walking/floating away, a call came from the top,

"Daniel," and the air to Amity looked up. There was the leader of time, Clockwork. "Bring her up, child," and Jack transfered the sleeping child into the arms of his childs strong arms and he flew up. Jack ran into the the Spector Speeder, followed by Maddie.

"your majesty, born with the powers or cursed," Asked the Father Of Time. Jack answered "er, born, and their getting stronger, "and the time ghost swore he heard Maddie said "cursed," under her breath but ignored her in favor of drawing out his staff.

"I recommend we remove all powers, even memories of powers, just to be safe," he said, withdrawing memories from Sams head. Clockwork turned to the young halfa and said "don't worry, I leave the fun," as the momories of Phantom were changed to Fenton. "but she won't remember I have powers?" Danny asked "its for the best," said Jack.

"listen to me Daniel," said Clockwork, waving his staff as 3 screems appeared and on the first had a white haired ghost with a black HAZMAT suit, the secomd jad tbe same ghost making a ghost making an ice sculpture and the final one had an evil looking blue ghost with floating white hair like a flame licked the sky. "your power will only grow, it is beautiful, yes, but is also great danger, " and Danny snuggled into the comfort of his fathers orange jumpsuit. "you must learn to control it or fear will be your enemy.

"No, he can learn to control it, I'm sure," said Jack

-2 hrs later-

"we'll reduce the staff, stut up the castle and hide him from every one, including Sam" said Maddie to Lord Jeremy and Lady Pamela, not that they listened

"we will not take back Samantha until you can remove the traces of ecto-plasm from her DNA."

"very well, we shall care for Sam until we can remove the ecto- plasm," despite having no plans to even try, wanting a new daughter since the diseperence of Jasmine.

"so, I can stay," asked Sam, sliding out from under the table. After all the adults nodded their heads, the little girl ran along, her black (with a white streak) hair bobbed along as she ran to Danny's room


	5. Chapter 5

Danny? She asked, before knocking on the green and white door

Do you want to fight some ghosts?  
Come on let's go and play  
I have come to live with you  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away...  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!  
Do you want to fight some ghosts?  
It doesn't have to be The Box Ghost

Go away, Sam

Okay, bye...

Sam walked off, it would be better tomorrow. Danny was leaning on a triangular window frame, when he tell through it, out of the window, and he, fortunately, caught him, and took him to the lab, and handed him a pair of metal gloves called ghost gauntlets. Danny was just getting used to the heavy gloves when there was a knock at the door. It was Sam

Do you want to fight some ghosts?  
Or play with ecto guns in the lab  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the ghosts in captivity  
(Hang in there, Ember!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

The Fenton's went off to defend against a ghost attack; they never came back, and Danny could finally take off the gauntlets.

Danny?

Please, I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage," and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you want to fight some ghosts?

Sam sat down on the door frame and felt a slight chill, little did she know, Danny was sitting back to back with her until a small ice sheet with two words were carved into it "I Can't"


	6. Chapter 6

**Writer- THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

 **ok, so this hasn't been updated in a while and I'm SORRY!**

 **exspect an update soon**

 **Kittalia Phantom**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I've got a poll for what to update next. Please go vote as its only going to 29th


End file.
